Kuragari Karasu
Kuragari Karasu, one of the four Captains in charge of the Marine base on Hitoya island. He ate the Tori Tori no Mi: Model Raven. Appearance While in human form, Kuragari stands at five foot six with an average build for someone his age. He was not necessarily muscular, but not necessarily skinny either. He was in between with a slightly toned chest and arms due to his time in the Marines and getting accustomed to his bird-like body due to his Devil Fruit. The effects of the Raven he had become made him a slightly dark and foreboding person and it becomes reflected in his body, as it hair began to shift from a light brown to jet black and his eyes turned ocean blue and they obtained a piercing stare to them. Kuragari had always been a rather dark individual, revealed in his attire. He is always seen wearing black instead of the traditional white Marine uniforms, but since he was a Captain, he was permitted to have his own individual outfit. Kuragari is usually seen wearing a black vest with a black long sleeve shirt beneath it, black pants, matching boots, and a Marine Cape of the same color. The outfit only helped him hunt as a Raven in the night, being effectively concealed by shadows and darkness when fighting his opponents. Personality Kuragari comes off as a very serious and emotionless person, but he is not beneath compassion for his comrades. He is a very no-nonsense man and tends to be the type to focus more on work than anything else and when a Pirate comes across his path, it is his sworn duty to capture them without hesitation. He gets along well with his fellow Captains and the lesser soldiers that work beneath him, but he is generally anti-social and keeps himself locked in his quarters unless orders must be given to the city. Relationships Crew 'Hiruma' Hiruma is another Captain working as partner to Kuragari on Hitoya island. He is considered Kuragari's closest and only friend and is the one he trusts the most out of the other three Captains. The two of them don't always agree on things and have greatly opposing ideas on how justice should be carried out, Kuragari feeling that justice should be handled by those at higher authority than him and that a Pirate should be sent to Impel Down for a public execution while Hiruma takes matters into his own hands and has been known to execute Pirates on the spot when captured. Abilities Kuragari is not a close range fighter and prefers to fight from a long distance with firearms and his Devil Fruit powers. He is relatively fast and works well fighting from the shadows in order to surprise his opponents and catch them off guard. Devil Fruits Kuragari ate the Tori Tori no Mi: Model Raven. It is a Zoan-type fruit that allows Kuragari to transform from a human into a full raven to a hybrid human-raven. Attacks In conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers, Kuragari can utilize a multitude of techniques in his different forms, mostly involving sneak attacks from far distances that are meant to shock and catch the opponent off guard. *'Karasu Hari (Raven Needle):' Transforming into his full raven or hybrid raven form, Kuragari will use his feathers and solidify them to a sharp point before firing them off in a storm of needles at his opponent. This attack is usually used after Karasu Arashi, sneaking up behind his opponent and attacking. *'Karasu Arashi (Raven Storm):' Kuragari's signature maneuver to move swiftly and surprise his opponents in the middle of a battle. He becomes a storm of feathers, vanishing from sight and using it as a mild form of teleportation to move short distances. Kuragari's Forms As a Zoan, Kuragari is able to shift into two different forms, but he has no knowledge of the Rumble Ball and cannot transform into anything other than his initial forms that came with his Devil Fruit upon ingestion. *'Hybrid Point:' In this form, Kuragari is a human with raven features, such as talons and partial wings sprouting from his forearms. He is able to fly short distances and his strength slightly gets increased from turning into a powerful bird. *'Flying Point:' In this form, Kuragari is a full raven, able to perform all the functions of a bird and fly long distances. History Little is known about Kuragari's past aside from his service to the Marines and becoming a Captain to serve on Hitoya island, taking care of the Headquarters set up there to watch over prisoners that have relatively high bounties in West Blue. How he became a Captain is unknown, but it is most likely due to the fact that he has a powerful Devil Fruit that is rare to locate. The Prison of Hitoya Kuragari, along with his three colleagues, is currently watching over Jeran Kedamono in the prison, unaware of the Thousand Sunny landing in the nearby ocean after the Straw Hats were expelled from the Grand Line by Bartholomew Kuma. Trivia *The character Kuragari Karasu, and this article were both created via a tandem effort by both Subrosian and AzureFang. *During Kuragari's initial appearance, he had gone through several name changes, especially with his last name. In the original story, his last name was first Kage Kuragari, then in the middle of the story, it changed to Bikou Kuragari. Both Azure and I agreed it didn't sound well, so we changed it to Kuragari Karasu, suiting his personality and character. Category:Characters Category:Marines